


Fiery

by riversong_sam



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Burn Notice - Freeform, Implied Smut, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count:Parings: Michael Westen, (Y/N), Fiona GlenanneWarnings: typical show stuffA/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated. Please Support My Blog.Summary: My name is Michael Westen. I used to be a spy. 'Til...(Phone rings, Michael picks up)Voice on Phone: We got a burn notice on you. You're blacklisted.Michael: When you're burned, you've got nothing: no cash, no credit, no job history. You're stuck in whatever city they decide to dump you in.(Michael in bed with Fiona)Michael: Where am I?Fiona: Miami.Michael: You do whatever work comes your way. You rely on anyone who's still talking to you. A trigger-happy ex-girlfriend...Fiona: Shall we shoot them?Michael: An old friend who used to inform on you to the FBI...Sam: You know spies... bunch of bitchy little girls.Michael: Family too...Sam Axe [phone rings] Hey, is that your Mom again?Michael: ... if you're desperate.Madeline: Someone needs your help, Michael!Michael: Bottom line? Until you figure out who burned you... you're not going anywhere.





	Fiery

Seeing one of your few friends kissing your ex, even if it’s for a job, is weird. Especially when that friend is a girl. I met (Y/N) in Afghanistan. She was a lot like Fiona. Trigger happy, and smart.   
Maybe that’s what attracted me to both women. Being in the business of intelligence you acquire a certain taste for, I guess you would say danger.   
“Mike snap out of it.” Sams voice rang in my ear.   
“What is it Sam?”   
“Wherever your head is at it can wait. Fi and (Y/N) are about to need back up.”  
Glancing in my review mirror I see a car approaching.   
“Fi, (Y/N) you’re up girls.”   
(Y/N) shoots out the tires as Fi takes out the driver. Sam and I grab our target and we all scatter.   
**  
After the job is done, Sam was smart enough to leave early.   
“Ya know Michael.” Fi begins.  
“We noticed your staring.” (Y/N) chimes in.  
“Let’s have a little fun darling.” Fi smirks.


End file.
